Never Let You Go
by Words of Heresy
Summary: Ashamed of his unnatural desires Scar runs, unaware that said desires are chasing him across the Savannah. Scar/Simba SLASH One-shot. First chapter normal. Second Mpreg. Read which ever rings your bell!
1. Chapter 1

IMPORTANT: BOTH CHAPTERS ARE IDENTICAL EXCEPT THE FIRST CHAPTER IS NOT MPREG. THE SECOND CHAPTER IS, OTHER WISE THERE IS NO DIFFERENCE BETWEEN ONE-SHOTS.

Hi Guys! Ok I'm thinking continuing with this story but I need feed back, review and tell me if you want me to keep going with this and whether you want the normal version or the Mpreg version. The version with the most reviews will be continued :)

XxX

WOH

* * *

The filth and parched earth mocked him. Dust rolled in clouds on the heat of the savannah and left the air thick with poison. The mind would not last here nor would the body, not long, not ever. The wind howled in unjust hardship as it flailed his mane in heavy, mud caked dreads. A lizard scuttled by and the cawing of the hungry buzzards drew nearer. _Soon._ Another sound quite dull yet hauntingly familiar ghosted past, but his senses heeded no longer and with a drop that barely stirred the sand he fell, dead to the world.

"_Uncle Scar?" _

"_Yes cub" _

"_Why dose the sun set?  
_

"_Because it too grows weary of its daily task."_

"_Why doesn't it just take a nap in the middle of the day if it's so tired?"_

"_Because it serves its duty with pride and unyielding honor. That is why it cannot rest until the moon takes its place and guides us on our way instead."_

"_Father said that kings are a lot like the sun, dose that mean I'll never rest also?"_

"_He's right a king must put the welfare of his people before his own, that is both a blessing and a curse."_

"_The sun sets quickly Uncle Scar, one day my dad will die won't he?"_

_Scar turned and observed the youth with a keen deceivingly cold stare beneath which a flame of adoration burned strong at the compassionate nature of his young nephew. Oh how he loved the boy, but love is weakness and weakness ignorance. He was no fool; this fervent love will never see the light of day. He will not ruin his nephew with this sordid infection on his heart._

"_Yes little one, and you will take his place, such is the circle of life."_

_Simba looked shattered and for a moment Scar let him self indulge in a fantasy of not caring, least he should break and seek to comfort the boy. After a moment however he didn't have to. The cub's eyes cleared and he once again observed the fields below with mild curiosity. '__Ah the fleeting minds of the young.'__ Scar sighed and dropped to lie on his stomach. Long moments passed in silence._

"_Uncle Scar? Uncle Scar?"_

_What? Oh yes he was about to drift of into sleep. Yet another opportunity ruined._

"_Yes"_

"_Will you die?"_

_It was meek; a question that barely reached his folded ears, yet somehow the anxious tone of the voice roared, deafened him and made him weep. Covering his shame with one heavy paw, Scar faked an exasperated sigh. Who better then a child to remind him of his own mortality? Peaking between the fingers he drawled._

"_Yes me too"_

_He never expected the sudden weight on his back. Felt a pair of gentle cub teeth bite his scuffle and pull the excess skin in a child's attempt at possessive claim. He let it be. Barely stirred but removed his paw nonetheless to roll his eyes and growl softly in good-natured annoyance. _

"_You can't die Uncle Scar," Simba mumbled trough a mouthful of fur, provoking a quite chuckle from the older lion._

"_Everybody dies cub."_

"_But you won't!"_

"_And why not?"_

_Simba thought about. Releasing the furry skin he began messily grooming his uncle with self-indulgent eagerness._

"_Because I'm going to live forever and I won't let you go. As long as I have a hold on you…"_

"…death can't take you from me."

A wet tongue ran over his muzzle, burning his dry nose and forcing him back into consciousness. A flicker of fire invaded his vision and for a moment he contemplated if this was his eternal punishment to suffer and burn for misguided desires. Something nudged him firmly in the stomach and with a mighty push rolled him over onto his back. Blinking furiously to clear his eyes from sand, Scar made out a face, surrounded by inferno and two hazel eyes narrowed in what almost looked to be concern or anger. Probably anger. So he came to finish him? Finally. Attempting a weak smile of gratitude the older lion stared back into the gates of his nirvana.

"Simba, you came."

"Of course, and you ran off before I could explain myself to the pack."

"They'll blame it on me. As they should."

"No not after I bring you back and…"

"You shouldn't be here."

Simba frowned. Climbed over his uncle and fell, resting heavily atop the shriveled frame.

"I'm exactly where I should be. With you."

"You don't know what you're saying!"

"I know Uncle how much I love you, that was enough to guide me here."

'_Uncle' _that word hit like a bucket of ice water and Scar reflexively bucked up trying to dislodge his nephew.

'Get off! This isn't right Simba."

"It feels right. I go with how I feel. It's gotten me this far."

"Then why did you run?"

"Because I didn't know feeling right and living right correlate. I do now."

"They do not. Your fancy for this scrawny old lion is simply paternal attachment. A grievance for the loss of your father so early in life. Give it time Simba and what you feel will fade. Let me die in peace."

"I will not," he roared, startling the vultures, who cawed in fear and flew off into the setting sun.

"Then you are a fool."

"A fool in love."

"No just a fool. The fool in love is I."

Simba purred and the vibration bought a soothing calm over Scar who welcomed it along side the weight which secured him and lulled him into a state of meditative peace. So they lay there, silently watching each other's narrowed eyes in easy, pleasant silence. The sun set and left them in the dark but still they lay and kept each other's gaze. Shifting slightly downwards to place his head under his uncle's chin, the younger lion began to lick at the pulse point, doing so gently and with outmost care until a purr broke loose from the brown lion. A painful sound full of broken sadness.

"Why?"

"Why ever not?"

"We're family you and I."

"Only distant."

"I am your fathers brother."

"Half brother."

"Still his blood runs through my veins. Doesn't that sicken you?"

"Never."

"Why?"

"I choose not to think about it and it fades with every moment that I spend with you."

Scar sighed and shifted under the heavy mass that although pleasant began to crush his frail frame and steal his breathe.

"Get off."

"If I do will you run away?"

"I have no strength to walk let alone run."

"But you will one day soon and then you'll run. You always run."

"Says the cub who left me for five years to oversee a kingdom I was not fit to share let alone rule."

"But you managed."

"I failed miserably, the cubs starved, the lionesses withered, even that damn toucan had no advice to give and fell silent in misery."

"He knew."

"Knew what?"

"About us. About my feelings for you. He told father and when he died in the stampede he told the lionesses that my incompetence caused his death."

"Damn bird. I never liked him but he was your fathers', I couldn't take him out. Even when the others starved and begged for scraps and bones."

"He will be punished for his treason. The hyenas confessed that he approached them first before the invasion to inform them about the weakening of the state. We would not have suffered so if he hadn't strayed to our neighbors, flaunting our difficulties."

"What's done is done."

"They want you back you know."

"Why."

"They never blamed you. For any of it."

"I was a poor ruler. They're better off."

"No you were overrun with grief. Now we are together. We will always be together Scar."

"No."

"I can make you happy. I can give you anything, anything you want. Don't push me away! Not now when I finally caught you."

"I meant, no you will never be '_mine_'. You will marry Simba, and sire an heir such is the order of life."

The younger lion slumped with the power of his resigned sigh.

"I will have to mate. With Raffiki's blessing hopefully just once. I already asked Nala. She knows my passions lie with you and agreed to bare one heir for the sake of the royal blood line but we will raise the cub together, all three of us."

Defeated and desperate to believe any lie that would end this sweet torture, Scar shifted and growled at his incapacity.

"Get off me cub."

"Uncle…"

"I'm coming home…with you."

Jumping up and off to the side Simba burst into joyous laughter and nudged his uncle to his feet, which sadly gave way almost instantly under pressure. Growling in frustration and anger Scar snapped his teeth and snarled.

"Broken and pathetic."

"Nonsense. You will ride me home where a feast is waiting. The lionesses are eager for your return. Waiting for us with open hearts and minds. They too know of our love and accept us. We do not need to hide anymore."

Lying sphinx like, Simba waited for his uncle and soon to be lover to steadily crawl on to his back. Paws wrapping around his neck, teeth sinking in to the scruff to firmly yet gently take hold.

"Hold on tight."

And they were off, racing over the dunes, kicking up sand in clouds of silver foam. Synced together now and for all eternity.


	2. Chapter 2

The filth and parched earth mocked him. Dust rolled in clouds on the heat of the savannah and left the air thick with poison. The mind would not last here nor would the body, not long, not ever. The wind howled in unjust hardship as it flailed his mane in heavy, mud caked dreads. A lizard scuttled by and the cawing of the hungry buzzards drew nearer. _Soon._ Another sound quite dull yet hauntingly familiar ghosted past, but his senses heeded no longer and with a drop that barely stirred the sand he fell, dead to the world.

"_Uncle Scar?" _

"_Yes cub" _

"_Why dose the sun set?  
_

"_Because it too grows weary of its daily task."_

"_Why doesn't it just take a nap in the middle of the day if it's so tired?"_

"_Because it serves its duty with pride and unyielding honor. That is why it cannot rest until the moon takes its place and guides us on our way instead."_

"_Father said that kings are a lot like the sun, dose that mean I'll never rest also?"_

"_He's right a king must put the welfare of his people before his own, that is both a blessing and a curse."_

"_The sun sets quickly Uncle Scar, one day my dad will die won't he?"_

_Scar turned and observed the youth with a keen deceivingly cold stare beneath which a flame of adoration burned strong at the compassionate nature of his young nephew. Oh how he loved the boy, but love is weakness and weakness ignorance. He was no fool; this fervent love will never see the light of day. He will not ruin his nephew with this sordid infection on his heart._

"_Yes little one, and you will take his place, such is the circle of life."_

_Simba looked shattered and for a moment Scar let him self indulge in a fantasy of not caring, least he should break and seek to comfort the boy. After a moment however he didn't have to. The cub's eyes cleared and he once again observed the fields below with mild curiosity. '__Ah the fleeting minds of the young.'__ Scar sighed and dropped to lie on his stomach. Long moments passed in silence._

"_Uncle Scar? Uncle Scar?"_

_What? Oh yes he was about to drift of into sleep. Yet another opportunity ruined._

"_Yes"_

"_Will you die?"_

_It was meek; a question that barely reached his folded ears, yet somehow the anxious tone of the voice roared, deafened him and made him weep. Covering his shame with one heavy paw, Scar faked an exasperated sigh. Who better then a child to remind him of his own mortality? Peaking between the fingers he drawled._

"_Yes me too"_

_He never expected the sudden weight on his back. Felt a pair of gentle cub teeth bite his scuffle and pull the excess skin in a child's attempt at possessive claim. He let it be. Barely stirred but removed his paw nonetheless to roll his eyes and growl softly in good-natured annoyance. _

"_You can't die Uncle Scar," Simba mumbled trough a mouthful of fur, provoking a quite chuckle from the older lion._

"_Everybody dies cub."_

"_But you won't!"_

"_And why not?"_

_Simba thought about. Releasing the furry skin he began messily grooming his uncle with self-indulgent eagerness._

"_Because I'm going to live forever and I won't let you go. As long as I have a hold on you…"_

"…death can't take you from me."

A wet tongue ran over his muzzle, burning his dry nose and forcing him back into consciousness. A flicker of fire invaded his vision and for a moment he contemplated if this was his eternal punishment to suffer and burn for misguided desires. Something nudged him firmly in the stomach and with a mighty push rolled him over onto his back. Blinking furiously to clear his eyes from sand, Scar made out a face, surrounded by inferno and two hazel eyes narrowed in what almost looked to be concern or anger. Probably anger. So he came to finish him? Finally. Attempting a weak smile of gratitude the older lion stared back into the gates of his nirvana.

"Simba, you came."

"Of course, and you ran off before I could explain myself to the pack."

"They'll blame it on me. As they should."

"No not after I bring you back and…"

"You shouldn't be here."

Simba frowned. Climbed over his uncle and fell, resting heavily atop the shriveled frame.

"I'm exactly where I should be. With you."

"You don't know what you're saying!"

"I know Uncle how much I love you, that was enough to guide me here."

'_Uncle' _that word hit like a bucket of ice water and Scar reflexively bucked up trying to dislodge his nephew.

'Get off! This isn't right Simba."

"It feels right. I go with how I feel. It's gotten me this far."

"Then why did you run?"

"Because I didn't know feeling right and living right correlate. I do now."

"They do not. Your fancy for this scrawny old lion is simply paternal attachment. A grievance for the loss of your father so early in life. Give it time Simba and what you feel will fade. Let me die in peace."

"I will not," he roared, startling the vultures, who cawed in fear and flew off into the setting sun.

"Then you are a fool."

"A fool in love."

"No just a fool. The fool in love is I."

Simba purred and the vibration bought a soothing calm over Scar who welcomed it along side the weight which secured him and lulled him into a state of meditative peace. So they lay there, silently watching each other's narrowed eyes in easy, pleasant silence. The sun set and left them in the dark but still they lay and kept each other's gaze. Shifting slightly downwards to place his head under his uncle's chin, the younger lion began to lick at the pulse point, doing so gently and with outmost care until a purr broke loose from the brown lion. A painful sound full of broken sadness.

"Why?"

"Why ever not?"

"We're family you and I."

"Only distant."

"I am your fathers brother."

"Half brother."

"Still his blood runs through my veins. Doesn't that sicken you?"

"Never."

"Why?"

"I choose not to think about it and it fades with every moment that I spend with you."

Scar sighed and shifted under the heavy mass that although pleasant began to crush his frail frame and steal his breathe.

"Get off."

"If I do will you run away?"

"I have no strength to walk let alone run."

"But you will one day soon and then you'll run. You always run."

"Says the cub who left me for five years to oversee a kingdom I was not fit to share let alone rule."

"But you managed."

"I failed miserably, the cubs starved, the lionesses withered, even that damn toucan had no advice to give and fell silent in misery."

"He knew."

"Knew what?"

"About us. About my feelings for you. He told father and when he died in the stampede he told the lionesses that my incompetence caused his death."

"Damn bird. I never liked him but he was your fathers', I couldn't take him out. Even when the others starved and begged for scraps and bones."

"He will be punished for his treason. The hyenas confessed that he approached them first before the invasion to inform them about the weakening of the state. We would not have suffered so if he hadn't strayed to our neighbors, flaunting our difficulties."

"What's done is done."

"They want you back you know."

"Why."

"They never blamed you. For any of it."

"I was a poor ruler. They're better off."

"No you were overrun with grief. Now we are together. We will always be together Scar."

"No."

"I can make you happy. I can give you anything, anything you want. Don't push me away! Not now when I finally caught you."

"I meant, no you will never be '_mine_'. You will marry Simba, and sire an heir such is the order of life."

The younger lion shifted seductively atop his future mate.

"Raffiki has blessed us with magic. He will prepare a brew that will allow your body to change, only for one night. You will bare me an heir Scar. The strongest leader ever to walk and rule this mighty land. And he or she will grow inside you, a part of us."

Defeated and desperate to believe any lie that would end this sweet torture, Scar shifted and growled at his incapacity.

"Get off me cub."

"Uncle…"

"I'm coming home…with you."

Jumping up and off to the side Simba burst into joyous laughter and nudged his uncle to his feet, which sadly gave way almost instantly under pressure. Growling in frustration and anger Scar snapped his teeth and snarled.

"Broken and pathetic."

"Nonsense. You will ride me home where a feast is waiting. The lionesses are eager for your return. Waiting for us with open hearts and minds. They too know of our love and accept us. We do not need to hide anymore."

Lying sphinx like, Simba waited for his uncle and soon to be lover to steadily crawl on to his back. Paws wrapping around his neck, teeth sinking in to the scruff to firmly yet gently take hold.

"Hold on tight."

And they were off, racing over the dunes, kicking up sand in clouds of silver foam. Synced together now and for all eternity.


End file.
